Oh My Goddess
by HK-Revan
Summary: SG1 meets a goddess. She is beautiful and sweet. SG1 thinks she is a Goa'uld. Her name is Verdandi or Belldandy. It is Asgard in origin. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe no one tried this. Okay, this is a crossover of Oh My Goddess and Stargate. Let's hope I didn't foul either of the series up. I hope you stargate fans read manga. I hope you like this.

Okay,...deep breath.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Today was a good day, very calm. The sun was shining, the wind wasn't that windy and the birds chirped happily in the trees. In a small temple a woman is cooking. This woman is Belldandy. Belldandy was cooking and humming as she cooked. She can be described as incredibly beautiful. She is also an incredible nice person. She is currently living with her 'boyfriend' and her other sisters. Weird, isn't it?

The thing is neither she nor her boyfriend went to second base. They held hands but didn't really kiss. Sad thing was they were together for three years. You see the boy is a college student but short. So he has a bad case of the 'no girlfriend' syndrome. It didn't help that Belldandy's little sister was very protective of her big sister. It also didn't help that his girlfriend was just as clueless as he.

Nor did it help that the eldest sister was constantly trying to make the two lovebirds get to base two with wacky potions or schemes. That usually ended with something really bad happening.

The wimpy guy is called Keiichi. He is wimpy for many reasons. For one, he fears her father. Two, he fears her. Lastly he fears her sisters. He has good reason to. He really doesn't like getting stuck by lighting, hit by a mallet, or poison. Funny thing is he regularly gets hit by all three on a regular basis, as in weekly. But he still is afraid.

Now let's introduce the siblings. Urd is the oldest of the three and the most wild. She drinks and gambles and does all sorts of things she isn't suppose to do. She gets drunk often and pulls all sorts of crazy things. She doesn't care she's a big girl. She does however mope when her license gets pulled when she breaks the rules. But she is a big sister to her siblings and she tries. She constantly argues with Skuld about TV rights and constantly fights with her. Very childish but it is her way of taking care of her little sister.

The youngest is Skuld. She loves machines, really loves them. She could be considered on of the smartest person on earth, not the smartest but one of the smartest. She would build robots and all sorts of inventions. She is good, that much is apparent. However she is still a child and has a childlike manner. Thus, she is the baby of the family. She is also very touchy when someone calls her a kid. She doesn't like being called a kid. Her schedule is full with building machines, eating ice cream, and keeping her older sister away from Keiichi. She needn't worry; it would take years before those two do anything naughty.

Belldandy is the middle child. She isn't invisible. She isn't moody. She isn't the goth of the family. She is the perfect one. She is everyone's little darling. Her sister look up to her. She has few peers but many admirers. She could sing and generally wants everyone to be happy. She is also very possessive of Keiichi and wouldn't give him up ever. Word of warning, never get between her and Keiichi the results wouldn't be pretty. Other than that she is pretty docile, and in some ways naive. She is the kind of person everyone would want to befriend. However she has a dark side, all people do. She just hides it better than most people; she herself probably doesn't even now she has one until it rears its ugly head at the most inconvenient of times.

Now here is the kicker, she's a goddess. In fact her whole families are gods. Now you, my dear reader, should know by now why Keiichi is so afraid to put his hands on her. He would receive retribution from the Heavens, not to mention the several gods and goddess who are her friends. That is why he is so afraid to do anything wrong. But they love each other, greatly. No matter what they stuck together like glue.

You're probably asking how this wimp got such a hot goddess. To this day he probably is still thinks about it. You see it was an accident. Belldandy worked in the Goddess Relief Agency that gives wishes to those who deserve it. His wish was to have a goddess like her live with him forever. It was joke. He didn't really think that it would be granted. His wish was granted and she had been living with him ever since.

Now that the background is suitably explained, on with the story.

Belldandy turned the stove on and put the pot to boil. She was going to make some tea. The sound of a phone ringing made her pause. She went off to answer the phone, perhaps it was Keiichi.

"Hello?"

**"It is I." ** The booming voice of Father answered her welcome.

"Father." Belldandy was a bit worried, Father never called unless something was happening.

**"Belldandy ****Yggdrasil is acting up. You are needed****." ** His voice had no if, ands, or buts.

"It won't take long?" Perhaps she could return before dinner and cook a wonderful meal for Keiichi.

**"No, it won't" **

"Very well." She hung the phone up.

Belldandy went to the bathroom and touched the mirror. She then entered the mirror. The mirror was one of the ways she travels. She could use any sort of surface similar to a mirror and go where she wants.

Usually she would go where she wanted to go. Problem was at that moment a bug was in the system. The debugger couldn't whack the bug so the bug hopped around messing the system up. When the bug was finally deleted the damage was done. A small part of Yggdrasil was damaged. This damage redirected Belldandy to another world where false gods and goddess rule. In other places gods and goddess were redirected to another destination.

Thus when Belldandy got to the destination and opened her eyes for the first time.

She then said this.

"Oh dear."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Stargate Command was peaceful for once, no one trying to kill them or enslave them. No missions, just peace. SG-1 took the time to be in the cafeteria and eat food, namely jello.

SG-1 consisted of Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. Save for Teal'c they were all human. Teal'c is Jaffa. Much will be explained later.

The peace was shattered when the klaxons thundered through the building. The alarms meant only one thing, unauthorized visitors. Everyone dropped what they were doing and went to their positions. SG-1 went to the control room.

The klaxons had ended. It appeared that an ally had come. SG-1 sat in their respective chairs and faced their guests. Hammond walked in with a hooded guest.

General Hammond sat at the head. He addressed the group.

"This is Rey'a from the Tok'ra." Jack made an audible groan, he was shushed by Hammond's glare. Jack doesn't like the Tok'ra but respects them somewhat. He had bad experiences with snakes.

Rey'a was a female human. She dipped her head and then raised it. Her opens opened and they glowed. Her voice was distorted.

_"I bring news from spies. There is another Goa'uld system lord that wishes to become supreme." _

Jack raised an eyebrow and replied with sarcasm in his voice," Yeah, it seems to be the fad these days."

Rey'a was not deterred. _"She calls herself Verdandi."_

At that Daniel paid more attention. He frowned and fumbled with his glasses.

"Do you have something to say Jackson?" Hammond asked their resident expert in Goa'uld and ancient civilizations.

"Um, Verdandi is an Asgard word. It can be translated as "to be" and is commonly translated as "in the making" or "that which is happening/becoming". She is a Norn. She is the goddess of the present by mythical terms." Daniel stopped and started cleaning his glasses.

"Why would a Goa'uld use an Asgard name?" A frown was fixated on her face as she said this.

Rey'a shook her head. _"I don't know. However she is building her troops and ships. She is fairly new to the system. We don't know how the Asgard takes her blatant use of their name" _

"Danny?" That was Jack. Only Jack calls him Danny.

"Uh, usually we come across Goa'uld who uses Egyptian names like Ra and Hathor. It is unusually to come across another pantheon of gods. Except for Chronus and some other minor gods I think this is the first Asgard name used. I don't think the Asgard appreciate a Goa'uld using their name."

"Probably not, Sir." Sam responded

Teal'c was a silent as ever.

_"We don't know where her planet is. We hope that the Free Jaffa would know."_ Explained Rey'a.

"That is your reason for coming?" Asked Jack incredulous." Couldn't you just give them a yahoo?"

Rey'a shook her head_," While you can approach a Jaffa and be given reason of doubt, we don't wish for an operative to be shot by some shall we say trigger happy Jaffa. My apologizes Teal'c but it true." _

Teal'c inclined his head. He was not offended.

"Teal'c?"

"I will contact master Bratac and ask him." Answered the stoic Jaffa.

"Anything else?"

Advised Daniel, "We should probably contact the Asgard on this sir. It may be prudent."

"Very well, dismissed."

They all stood. Sam made a beeline to Rey'a.

"My father—"

"Is on a mission. He is well." Rey'a smiled.

Sam nodded. Her father is the liaison to Earth for the Tok'ra.

"Uh, Who am I addressing?" Sam was a bit embarrassed.

"I am Tonina."

Sam nodded.

Klaxons sounded again. SG-1 and Rey'a walked to the control room.

"For crying out loud, come on just one day for a break!" Jack exclaimed with exasperation.

The dialing operator looked at the computer screen and announced," It's Master Bra'tac sir."

"Open the Iris." The metal Iris retracted letting everyone see the shimmering blue waters of the Stargate. A figure walked out of the gate, an old man in armor. The team of security relaxed.

"Ah, Hammond of Texas. I have some grave news." He announced to the people in the control hub.

"Verdandi right? Jack voiced his idea. It would be a coincidence but then again his life is full of coincidences. 

"Yes, How?" Bra'tac was a bit perplexed.

"I'm psychic." He sarcastically replied with a smile.

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was use to Jack opening his mouth and spewing weird words or slang.

"Come to the meeting room, I think we all have something to discuss."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

So, do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. It is a budding idea.

I hope I didn't offend anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know own nothing.

Urd walked around the temple utterly bored. She couldn't find Belldandy. Keiichi was off in college and Skuld was doing something with machines. All the sake was gone and she didn't want to go and buy more. She didn't need to make any more potions. She didn't have a job or anything pressing to do. With a sigh she flicked the TV on and proceeded to levitate off the ground. It may seem strange to an outsider to see someone float without effort. The sound of a motorbike announced the arrival of Keiichi. Keiichi walked in and didn't even take a look at Urd's feat. He was used to using unusual things happening. If the sky were to fall apart he wouldn't be fazed. He already had his gender switched, turned into a bike, and be possessed by a demon. This was the norm in his life.

Belldandy wasn't anywhere to be found so he assumed that she was off doing an errand. She usually took care of herself and always got him out of trouble. He wandered into the kitchen and saw that the stove was still on. Hastily he turned it off. One disaster was averted. He would like to keep the temple unbroken for the 100th time. Already Belldandy had to rebuild the house again due to various mishaps and disasters. It was due to her powers that the temple was still around. It had not survived being bombed, squashed, crushed, torn apart, and obliteration. But it was still there.

He went to his room and started tinkering with his tools. While his hands were working his mind was wandering. He was trying to bring up the courage to ask Belldandy on a date. A real official date and hopefully get her sisters off his back.

Many times he tried and each time he was fouled. If it wasn't the sisters it was a demon or some outwardly problem. It seemed to be that trouble followed goddess like lost puppies. It didn't help that he was very shy and not 'aggressive' as he should be. He supposed it branched from his inability to get a girlfriend.

For the first time in the years the goddess lived with him it was quiet. It was the serene calm that a temple was meant for. Unfortunately that calm usually led to chaos.

As if on cue a loud yell came from the door.

"Belldandy!" It was Skuld, the youngest of the trio. She was covered in grease and dirt. Besides her was a robot. Skuld had this triumphant look on her face. She had something very important to show to Belldandy.

"Hey sis!" She walked around the temple. She spotted Urd watching TV and then forgot all about her sister. TV time usually involved a contest for having the right to use the TV at certain times. It involved beating each other in games or having a fight.

"Hey Urd, it's my turn to watch TV!" She yelled at Urd. She was pouting. She also blocked the TV. With her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring at the floating sister she looked fairly intimating.

"Brat! Move!" It takes a lot of effort to intimate Urd.

Skuld didn't move. Urd's eye twitched. She was stuck between the idea of fighting her sister for the time or just leaving. She decided on fighting, her pride cannot be squished by some kid.

"Urd Bolt!" Lighting came down. Bombs were thrown. Explosions were heard. The temple rocked on its foundations. Smoke billowed out of the room. Keiichi continued working not perturbed by the loud noises, he was use to it. Regularly fights would occur and then Belldandy had to intervene. All it took was one look and the two sisters would stop, apologize, and then escape. Belldandy wasn't a first class goddess for nothing.

It was all part of a normal day in Keiichi's life.

Unbeknownst to the two quarrelling goddess and mortal the phone starting ringing off it's hook, ignored by all. If one were to give inanimate objects human expression, the phone could be described as very mad.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Belldandy looked around. She knew this wasn't heaven. To her knowledge she didn't even know where she was. Everything she saw was gold plated. They had what appeared to be hieroglyphics. She may have teleported herself to ancient Egypt. She may be anywhere in the multi-verse. However she did recognize some things. She could read the writing on the wall. It wasn't Egyptian but another language. It took some time to process the words.

She searched her surroundings and with a bit of alarm realized she wasn't on Erath. She was somewhere else. She could feel Earth's energy was faint, as if it moved. After a bit of thinking she figured it was she who moved not the earth. Luckily she was still connected to the Yggdrasil. She would not need to rely on an alternate source of energy.

She walked through the corridors examining the environment. So far none had come to challenge her. It was a bit peculiar that the hieroglyphics talked about the great goddess Verdandi and her exploits. To her knowledge she never came here before. She was deeply worried about what was happened and wondered if she would ever go back to Keiichi.

The Jaffa group walked through the corridors waiting for their goddess arrival. The first prime received word of his goddess's coming. The great Verdandi would protect them from the other system lords.

They almost didn't hear the light footfalls of an intruder. Within seconds they rounded onto the intruder. To their surprise it wasn't an intruder. It was a she. She had this unearthly beauty that was unrivaled. It had to be a goddess.

The first prim recognized her as their goddess Verdandi. Her distinct markings on her face showed who she was. The Jaffa could feel her power and they all kneeled.

"Goddess Verdandi." They all proclaimed. Her mind processed the words and translated them.

Belldandy blinked perplexed. What was happening? Why where they kneeling?

"Yes?" She replied in Japanese. It was the language of Keiichi's home.

The Jaffa blinked. They couldn't understand a word she said. The goddess frowned and spoke again, this time in fluent Goa'uld.

"Yes, I'm a goddess."

They still prostrated themselves to the goddess.

"Please stand up." She was unused to such devotion from followers. None of the gods or goddess had such devote followers. Sure they had temples but as time went by such practices went out of style. It appeared she found some temple priests that worshiped the Goddess Verdandi i.e. Belldandy. She would have to research this and figure out where exactly she was.

They stood. They formed a protective circle and proceeded to escort their goddess to her chambers. Belldandy allowed them to escort her all the while pondering her situation.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ten minutes later two very dirty and dusty goddess climbed out of the wrecked section of the temple. Urd was less dirty than Skuld. They were still glaring at each other. It was then that they heard the frantic ring of the telephone.

With alarm Urd picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to pick up! We have a serious matter." A loud and irate voice answered back.

"Peroth?" Urd was surprised.

"Yes." There was a sigh and a pause. "There was a bug in the system that diverted all modes of transport to random places."

"Random? As in different dimension?" Urd frowned at the notion. That would make transports unpredictable. One could be transported to another realm of existence.

"Yes. Do you know where Belldandy is?" Peorth asked apprehensively.

"No. Is that bad?" Urd got this sinking feeling in her stomach. Skuld caught the tone of the situation and remained silent.

"Er…maybe." Peorth sighed.

"Peroth?" Urd asked impatiently.

"She went somewhere else, possibly in another dominions or universe. She could be

anywhere" Peroth answered. "The system is a bit bugged. Many goddess and gods reported that they were taken to another destination."

"How long till it's fixed?" Asked Urd.

"Few days tops, maybe a week. It would go faster if you were to help." With their help the repair job should go faster.

"Alright. Skuld and I will see what we can do from down here." Urd was still a system manager even though she was still on Earth.

"Good." There was a pause. "I believe that there may be a problem. Normally we would the goddess or gods to lay low and wait till the system is fixed but in Bell's case…"

" Bell would help anyone. Oh man, who knows what may happen?" Urd groaned. Bell had this problem of helping anyone and everyone. Once when she got drunk off soda she practically helped everyone in her path. It took some time to fix that mess up.

"That is why we need the system to work. Once we fix the problem then we can get her back." Peorth ended the phone call.

Urd hanged up. She sighed. Skuld looked at her in concern. Keiichi walked in and blinked at the apparent apprehensive look on Urd's face.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Keiichi concerned.

"It depends." Responded Urd.

"Urd is sis in trouble?" Skuld asked, a bit scared.

"Not really. Long story short Belldandy is in somewhere in the multi-verse and she can't be found." Urd answered. She closed her eyes and groaned. There was going to be a lot of hard work ahead of her.

"She's lost?" Keiichi said shocked. He never knew a goddess could get loss.

"No, she just can't get home."

"Why?"

"The system got messed up."

"Oh. Can I do anything to help?"

"No. Best you could do is not get in trouble. Belldandy would have my hide if you were to get hurt." The last time Urd endangered Keiichi's life, Belldandy started throwing spells at her.

"What sort of trouble could Bell get into?" Keiichi said brightly. After all Beldandy was one of the nicest person on Earth.

"A lot. Bell is the kind of person who would help anyone. Can you imagine the repercussion if someone asked her to help in a war?"

They all sighed. "Come on Skuld, we're needed to help fix Yggdrasil. We're in for a long night."

Skuld nodded. Her brilliant discovery was remembered but there was no Belldandy to share it with. It was a transportation device, perhaps with a bit of tweaking they can get to Belldandy!

Unknown to the inhabitants they were spied upon by a demon.

"Hehe Belldandy is gone, finally I can defeat them!" Exclaimed one very jubilant demon. This is Marlar, a first class demon. She is the long standing enemies with the goddesses. She always gets into trouble and does various schemes to make the goddess leave Earth. Thing is, she never wins. Her plans usually fall apart and she is defeated. She is merited for never giving up though.

Marlar gloated in the air. She resisted laughing loudly for that would signal the remaining goddess of her location. She then heard a whirling sound. She turned and looked down.

"Uh?" A robot peered at her. It then started playing rock music. Marlar started dancing in mid-air. This is one of the reasons she doesn't win. Every time she hears rock music she can't stop dancing.

The robot then took its hat off and shot off lucky charms. This is another weakness and reason why she loses. Lucky charms sap her strength and weaken her enough that even Keiichi can beat her.

"AHHHH!" Marler screamed. She dodged the various charms until one looped around her foot and proceeded to drag her down to earth, literally.

A huge dust cloud rose up as she made an explosive landing.

The occupants in the temple turned their head to sound then shrugged.

"It's probably Marler" Mused Urd. She was reading the computer screen over Skuld's head. They were setting up a debugging program that should speed up the repair problem. Since they can't go up they had to do whatever they can down here.

"Won't she ever give up?" Questioned Skuld. Her fingers were rapidly typing on the keyboard,

"Nope, she's stubborn that way. I always admired that about her." Urd responded. "So, kid do you have any ideas?" Skuld always had some weird contraption or another laying around the temple.

"I'm not a kid!" Skuld rebutted hotly. "Yeah, once I get the program running we could get Belldandy ourselves! 

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ok, this is the second bit. Don't worry I'll have SG-1 and the goddess collide. Oh and a hint: There is another Verdandi, just not what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. For all of my beloved readers, I hope you won't hate me for updating so late. Thank you so much for reviewing.

I hope you will like my creation and the interactions that play out. I felt that OMG and Stargate could be meshed. Please review and critique. I hope I have the personalities of the individual characters pinned down. Please tell me your dislikes and likes.

Also as for the timeline. This is based around the episode Allegiance for the Stargate timeline. As for OMG, the time line is after Hild pops in. I must admit, I'm a bit of a fan of Hild and Marller. I was thinking that their characters could be much more fleshed out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bratac gave them a summary of what the free jaffa spies within the ranks of the system lords told him. Unfortunately, they did not have any spies within the ranks. Apparently, she did not have a big enough group of jaffa warriors.

"So, what you're summing up is that there is this snakehead who wants to be ruler of the galaxy right? She also has a big weapon of untold power right?" Asked Jack, relaxed, as if this was a norm. It was.

Sadly, for him, the universe seemed somewhat dull. Things seem to be following a routine. Evil Goa'uld, kill him/her, liberate suppressed people, and go home tired but happy. Or, go to a planet, piss of the natives in some inconceivable way, run like hell to the gate. There were also the times when they helped move the tok'ra base, get shot at, run, shoot back, and then go home injured. Any mission with the Tok'ra involved some sort of risk and hidden surprise that pops up and makes everyone bleed.

"Yes." Bratac nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's blow her up." That was Jack. His mind was moving past the meeting.

"But Jack." Daniel leaned forward on the conference table. "Aren't you curious in why that particular Goa'uld picked an Asgard name?"

"No Danny, I don't."

"But-" Jack raised a finger. Daniel closed his mouth. When Jack is in that mood, there is no way anyone could make him change his mind.

"Danny, if we can, we'll ask very politely before we shoot her. However we need to deal with her before she becomes a big problem and we'll have to save the Earth, again." Jack looked at General Hammond.

"Permission to take down Verdandi Sir?"

"Permission granted."

Jack opened his mouth to confirm the order only to vanish in a bright white light.

He reappeared on an Asgard ship. He turned around to see his favorite grey alien. The Asgard was a people that were around before humans. They were extremely intelligent and very proficient with cloning. Only problem was, their people were dying due to their excessive use of cloning. The Asgard were once beings who looked like humans but are now are small, grey, naked, and genderless aliens.

"Thor buddy, what are you doing in the neighborhood? Looking at real estate?"

Thor walked towards Jack. "No. We wish to tell you of a development."

Jack nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "And?"

"We have been tracking a Goa'uld who named herself Verdandi."

Jack blinked. "Hey, we were just talking about her."

Thor continued. "She had tried to attack one of her scientific vessels, we destroyed her."

Jack made a sound. It was a whistle of sorts. The Asgard had impressive technology and killer ships. "So, she's dead."

Thor nodded his head slowly. "I wished to tell you. Tell your people that the Asgard had dealt with this system lord and that they do not need to expend resources to destroy her."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Jack asked skeptically.

"We were coming around this way. It was merely a minor stop before continuing back on our mission." Thor replied, going back to the console. He moved a few stones around.

Jack was teleported back to the SGC. His team was waiting for him in the conference room.

"Any news from Thor?" Asked Sam, concerned for her CO's health. As any military personal, it was unsettling to see Jack just disappear without warning. She knew however that only one species used beaming technology. She also knew that Thor was not a being known for trivialities. Jack is bound to have something important from Thor.

Jack shrugged. "Yep. Verdandi is dead, no need to dispatch a team."

"The Asgard took her out sir?" Asked Sam before answering her own question. "Of course they did. They probably paid very close attention to her actions."

Bratac raised an eyebrow. The Asgard work quickly. He had only received news barely a few days ago and yet already she is gone. He wished the Asgard could participate more fully against the system lords.

"So the mission is a no- go then." Hammond stood. Everyone else stood as well. "SG-1, you need a break. You have another mission later, working with the Alpha site and the free jaffa. Get some rest, you are dismissed."

Jack and Sam saluted. Daniel nodded and Teal'c inclined his head. They all left the room leaving Bratac with General Hammond.

"Bratac, will you join me for some coffee?"

Bratac nodded. "Yes. I believe I will try the cappuccino."

Hammond chuckled. "Yes, the cafeteria makes excellent cappuccino."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Belldandy, Goddess First Class Unlimited was a bit confused. She was sitting on a golden throne encrusted with jewels. She had servants, fanning her with feather fans. She had guards, jaffa, who were guarding her. She was currently stationed inside a beautiful palace where apparently everyone worshiped her.

Yes, she was confused.

She had advisors, whose eyes glowed and spoke in deep tones. They were certainly not human. It was strange; her advisor had two souls, one older than the other did. She could feel they were in harmony and they loved each other. She could feel the love they had, resonating in the air.

The Ultimate Force that enforces her contract with Keiichi will undoubtedly kick in. She worried what misfortune will befall her beloved Keiichi. She hoped her sisters could protect Keiichi until she comes back.

It did comfort her however, that she knew that the Ultimate Force might not be working at the moment. She suspected that Yggdrasil was experiencing some problems. Thus, that was why she was suddenly sent to this world.

She could feel Earth. She could feel her faint connection to Keiichi, to her sisters. However, it felt very faint, as if she was a great many distance away. After asking her First Prime, she found out that they were millions of light years away from Earth.

She wondered who looks over this region of space. The Goddess Helpline is everywhere. While hers was based on Erath, there were many on other dimensions and worlds. All attempts to contact anyone were unable to connect. She could not do anything but wait and hope her sisters would come.

Belldandy made a very un-Belldandy like sigh. She continued to watch the festivities. She felt that it was her duty to watch since there was so much effort put into it. She also was resolved to cook them a very good breakfast. She could not wait to learn how to cook different kinds of cuisine.

As she was watching them, they were watching her. The jaffa in her ranks were sure that she was a goddess. While she may not have the glowing eyes are the deep voice all gods had, she had something more, something better.

She treated them with respect. She was warm. She was kind to them. They had expected her to be like any other god they served. She was a refreshing change. A few jaffa were considering of becoming free jaffa and stop worshiping any Goa'uld. However, upon meeting Verdandi, they were dumbstruck by her presence. She was no Goa'uld and yet she was a God. Those were considering disregarding the old ways were reconsidering.

She was beautiful. She had a natural beauty and a kind soul. None could find any complaint against her.

She was also a bit strange. She would talk to inanimate objects. Talk to plants. But she would sing the most beautiful song, songs that rejuvenated those around her. She would also cook. The first day after the celebration, the jaffa awoken to see that she had cooked breakfast for them. At first, they would not dare touch her food out of respect but after they succumbed and ate the food. It was amazing.

She cleaned. She CLEANED! To say her subjects were shocked was an understatement. They were very much shocked. They soon leaned that she devoted her life to helping others. Her jaffas were so inspired they too started helping others. Soon all were living in harmony. There were no wars, no conquests. Sure, there were small fights but one look from Verdandi would make them feel ashamed.

The one thing that all inhabitants on that world could agree was that Verdandi was something out of this world.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile, back on Earth, three beings looked at an intricate machine. They were armed with potions, various devices hidden on various parts of the body and lunch.

"Will it work?" Asked Keiichi nervously.

"Of course it would." Skuld said, huffing. "Do you doubt my skills?"

Keiichi thought back on all the various explosions that had occurred due to her experimentations. Skuld scowled. "It will work."

Urd sighed. "Push the button."

Skuld scowled. "It is far more complex than that! It—"

Urd interrupted. "To turn it on, is to push the button, right?"

Skuld nodded. Urd rolled her eyes. "See?"

Skuld frowned before scowling with greater force. "You do not understand!" Skuld started ranting at Urd, while Urd ignored her. Skuld, noticing that she was being ignored, started to pull out one of her bombs from her shirt.

Keiichi in panic, backed away. He heard a click sound. His elbow had poked the ON button.

"Uh oh." Muttered Skuld.

Urd whirled on her little sister. "What Uh oh?"

"I didn't set the device yet." Was all Skuld could say before a blue huge glob materialized, grabbed the three, sucking them down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Was all the three said before the wormhole sucked them all in.

They were deposited onto a hard stone surface. Immediately, Urd and Skuld started fighting. They had a yelling match and soon a power display.

"Skuld Ultra-Bomb!" Skuld threw a bomb at her sister.

"Lightning Strike!" Urd called down a bolt of lighting out of a cloudless sky.

Poor Keiichi was ignored by all. He ducked. His body had instinctively ducked without any messaging from the brain.

**BOOM.**

When the smoke cleared, Urd was covered in dust and dirt. Skuld was twitching, her hair on end and her clothes scorched. Keiichi fortunately only got dust on her clothes. He had avoided most of the explosion.

"Ah hem, as interesting and weird as this looks. I think you should put your hands up." A voice shot out. A male voice, strong, old, and confident and it had an American accent.

Keiichi turned around and gulped. There were guns pointed at him, some weird staff thing and more guns. People of all colors and clothing were glaring at them. Skuld and Urd noticed as well.

"So, what are you people? I did not know the Japanese had an SG group. Heck, I don't even think the Japanese know we have a stargate." The same voice spoke again, his voice border lining sarcasm. The voice came from an aged white male with a gun trained at them.

Somehow, Skuld's machine did not deposit them near Belldandy. In fact, it did something other than that. It deposited them in a place where people were holding guns at them.

"So, speak up." Ordered the man.

The blond woman next to him poked him in the ribs. "Sir, they may not speak English. In fact they may not even be from Earth."

"Ah. Righto." The man nodded.

Keiichi felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of this." Urd flashed him a smile before addressing the group.

"I am Urd. A Goddess." She proclaimed. The second those words exited her mouth and entered their ears, they fired at her. Skuld yelped in surprise.

Seconds before the blasts were to hit them, Keiichi wondered if he were cursed. It most certainly seems like it. Without Belldandy to act as a counter weight, all the trouble seems to fall on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back? Maybe. Yes?

I have updated. Looove me! That or leave some love. Not tomatoes.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Screamed Urd as she ducked and blocked the incoming hail of bullets and energy blasts. Initially, she was surprised hence the girly scream.

However despite her surprise she was still a goddess. And she hadn't been taken down by mortals for ages.

"AAAAAH!" And that was Skuld as the bullets ricocheted off Urd's shield and into the surroundings. "URD!"

A shift and the bullets fell to the ground near Urd's feet.

"Enough." The tall man with pepper hair ordered the others to stop. He knew better than to waste bullets against a Goa'ulds personal shield.

The scene returned to what it initially was. A dark skinned woman with white hair, a younger girl with long black hair and scared asian boy cowering on the ground with his hands over his ears.

"Geez what is wrong with you people?" The exotic woman ran a hand through her hair dislodging bullets. "So rude."

"URD!" The girl screeched impossibly loud. "We have to go! They were trying to kill us!"

"Eh? I'm sure it was just a greeting!" Waves hand in an rather irresponsible manner.

A zat blast greeted her quite cordially.

"..." Unlike others who would be stunned this just seemed to piss off the Goa'uld.

"URD BOLT!"

An arc of lightning slammed into an empty Humvee. There went a couple millions of dollars of the tax payers money.

"Sir..isn't it a sunny day?" His XO, Sammantha Carter, asked quite worried. They've seen the Goa'uld mask technology as power but nothing this blatant.

"Yep." Jack still had his gun trained on the trio although it doesn't seem he had to as the two girls were bickering at each other and the lone guy looked completely lost.

"Ah.." The guy raised his hand looking completely apologetic. Must be the unlucky servant. "Excuse me."

"Yeah?"

"Um..we're looking for someone." Said the guy with the messy hair and apologetic smile. "And we're really sorry about this. I mean...I'm sorry."

The two bickering females didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kid!" A look of anger passed followed by resignation. "I'm a university student you know?" He muttered this before speaking in a louder and formal tone. "Morisato Keiichi."

"Well Mr. Morisato..." Jack asked in a rather belligerent voice. "Why are you hanging around with two Goa'uld?"

"Goa'uld?" Complete confusion. "They're goddess." And in a softer voice. "Not very good ones either."

"Keiichi!" And shut down by the little one with a mallet. Which she pulled out of nowhere. Jack swore he drank his coffee, he really did.

"Don't bigmouth my sis!"

"Aw, kiddo I didn't know you cared." Drawled the older one, smirking.

"I don't. HUMPH!"

"Look..." The tall one stepped forward. "I'm Urd Second Class Limited. And this is my little sister Skuld."

Skuld still had a scowling pout look on her face that made her look more like a little girl than a system lord.

"We're just looking for our sister, Belldandy. She's tall, brown hair, really nice and guys tend to fawn all over her."

"Don't know." Jack said adopting Skuld's dance without really realizing it. "If you guys tell us the real reason why you're here you might not end up locked up."

"We're not Goa'ulds. We don't even know who they are!" Man that girl had a screechy voice. Did her hammer get bigger? "And we are Goddess."

"Ah..yeah, appearances are deceiving." Keiichi pipped up trying to help but not really being too helpful.

"Huh. Well...you see I can't help you as you're a danger. If you hand over your weapons and surrender yourself to us we might be able to get somewhere."

"Hrmm..." Urd made a motion of thinking about it. She tapped her lower lip with a manicured nail. "Nope!"

It was then that Jack noticed the small TV that the boy was holding. With a swirl they were gone, leaving behind and old television set.

"Well, that was weird. Carter?"

"I'll have the tech boys look at it sir."

"I bet it's a Tuesday Carter. This always happens on Tuesdays."


End file.
